


twelve

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	twelve

i couldnt help but think "i wish you were saying that"  
and that sounds cliche but so does every other thought i have about you

like you mentioned you burned your tongue and i thought "ill kiss it better"  
or how you said you were cold and i thought "ill warm you up"

i guess  
what i really want is to be able to say those things aloud  
because i want to hold your cold hands and kiss your tears away  
and i want to hear your sleepy voice whispering "goodnight, i love you"  
and i want to fall asleep on your shoulder on a bus to new york city at 5 am  
i want to live in a tiny apartment with you and sneak in a cat to keep our feet warm

i have this huge plan for us  
but  
if i dont say something soon  
im afraid you might fade away  
just like everyone else


End file.
